Welcome to our world!
by angeldestroyer1
Summary: When Akatsuki lands into our world. Our time. What will happen to them when they discover the wonders of modern technology? What will happen to them when they face yaoi fangirls/fangirls? What else will happen? FIND OUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN HERE!
1. Where are we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto's Akatsuki… And of course Naruto! XD J

Today was the day Akatsuki will be suck into a vortex to our world. And our time. Sure, Akatsuki are human… Only with Jutsus they can do and us can't… Still we try to mock them… Some stupid people die, because of that. Anyway, the Akatsuki will have to deal with our world. With technology… Computers, cars, other shit we have now. They have a few advance stuff like TVs, ear phones, and a refrigerators. That is all… Anyway, lets start the story!

It was a sizzling day outside. Kisame and Zetsu was out for a day. They were on their day off. Kisame and Zetsu haven't received a day off every since they joined so they are off for today. Nothing much happen on the hideout. (BTW Sasori, Itachi, Deidara, and Kakuzu are not dead. And Hidan is on the story.) Hidan was praying. Itachi was fixing his beautiful hair. Kazuku is counting his money, starting all over again and again to see if a penny or a dollar is missing. Deidara was watching drama movies. Sasori playing with his dolls (Sasori: THEY ARE NOT DOLLS!!!) I mean his puppets… Anyway they are all pretty much doing something. There night was great except for the part that Tobi keeps screaming that he saw a spider on the wall, every minute. Other than that the night went smoothly except until it happen. The Akatsukis (Kisame and Zetsu said that they won't be back till tomorrow) are so heavy sleepers that they never noticed a vortex sucked them all in it. The vortex had the color purple and yellow. Hidan was cussing in his sleep. The next day.

Hidan was the first one to wake up. He had to pee. Badly. So he peed in the bushes. He was still so sleepy he didn't noticed that the surroundings are different. The place look like a park. The sky is sky blue. The time was about 11:00 am. Then a guy in a blue suit that was happens to pass by saw Hidan peeing so the dude shouted, "HEY! NO PEEING IN THE PARK!" Hidan now wide awake looked at the dude and screamed, "DUDE! WE'RE THE HELL ARE WE?!?!" That shout woken the other Akatsukis. All were confused. "Who are you people?" the dude in the blue suit said. "Who are you?" asked Pein. "I'm Steve. A police cop." the dude said. "A police cop? What the heck is that?" Kakuzu asked. Steve blinked. "Never heard of a police cop?" "I've heard of a police cop, but didn't police have that… wearing." Kakuzu said. "Yeah. My father didn't wear that kind of dressing." Itachi said. "Whatever, anyway I saw your little friend here peeing on the bushes. Which is illegal!" Steve said. "Jeez… Sorry…" Hidan said. They all introduce themselves and Pein said sorry about Hidan. "Anyway, where are we?" asked Konan. "Where are we?" Steve asked, "In a park! In a America! Why didn't you know? You guys came here." All the Akatsukis blinked.. "A park?" Konan asked, "America?!" Then all the Akatsukis said all in the same time, "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!"

Not much of a chapter… I know… Please review! It would make me update faster! XD


	2. America Our new home

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!" the Akatsukis shouted on top of their lungs then sat down on the grass. Deidara was looking outside the park and saw what we call cars. Then he stared at both of his hands and did not saw the mouths on them. "AHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Deidara screamed. A man scream. The Akatsukis covered their ears. "Dude! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Hidan shouted at him. "I… I… MY HANDS!!! THE MOUTHS! THEY ARE GONE!" and cried. All the Akatsukis gathered around him except Sasori. Steve was staring at them like they were idiots. It was true. They were idiots. Sasori stared at the ground and thought, _'Dolls senses tingling! I mean.. Err…. Puppets senses tingling!'_

**Meanwhile at the Akatsuki base,**

Zetsu and Kisame just arrived after their long day off. "Your lucky I didn't eat you and Mr. Sakana! I'll call you both a all you can eat buffet… BUT NO!!! WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME EAT YOU?! OR MR. SAKANA!" Zetsu shouted. "I won't let myself get eated nor let Mr. Sakana die!" Kisame snapped back. "CAN'T YOU ATLEAST LET ME EAT FISH AT THE FISHING PLACE WE WENT?!" "NO!" Then Kisame and Zetsu realized nobody came to shout at them. "Zetsu." Kisame said. "What?" "Is it just me? Or are we alone right now?" "I don't know." Kisame then went to everybody's room, but found no one. "Zetsu… We are alone…" Kisame said. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DITCH US!!!" Zetsu and Kisame shouted. "Maybe they are on vacation or something…" Zetsu said. "You may be right!…." Kisame said. Silence fell on the place. "What do you what to do?" Kisame said wanting to break the silence. "How about a party?" "Good idea! Lets touch everybody's stuff!" "Yeah!" Then the both started touching the other Akatsukis' stuff including Sasori's dolls. Puppets.

Did you know what happen to the people who touch his stuff? Sasori's stuff? Without permission? Well lets say its like a murder. There was once two idiotic male Akatsukis that joined Akatsuki. They touched Sasori's stuff without his permission. And well… Died… Sasori murdered them. Sasori is more furious when somebody touched his puppets the most… He will kill them… Yeah…

**Back to the Akatsukis and Steve.. XD**

When everybody was having arguments except with Sasori and Tobi. Tobi decided to butt in. "Is Tobi a good boy?" "Yes Tobi… Yes…" Itachi said. "Anyway… Where is America?" Konan asked. Steve blinked. "America? This is America! Don't tell me you haven't heard of here? Your in America right now!" Steve shouted. Still they blinked. "Whatever." Pein said, "Can we like… Rent a apartment or something like that? We just woke up in your country. You see, Steve. We're from Fire Country (Don't know if that is were their hideout was.). "Where?" Steve asked, "Fire country? Is that a new continent or something? Never heard of it." "What do you mean continent?" "You know what this is getting stupid." Steve said, "Let me get you a house to live in until you find jobs." "Okay" The Akatsukis said.

The Akatsukis was sent to a big house. Steve drove them to the house with his car and two other taxi following the cop's car. At the cop's car. Steve explained to Pein that they are now in North America in the state of California. Pein listen carefully while thinking, _'WHERE THE HECK IS THIS PLACE?!?!'. _Steve left them at their new home and said that if they have problems call him. All of them had their own room to sleep in.

**The next day… Still with the Akatsukis…**

Pein have called all of them onto their meeting spot. The living room. In 7:00 am. "Why the fuck did you wake us up so early?" Hidan said yawning. "I think we should find jobs." Pein said. "Jobs? Like what?" Kakuzu asked. "I don't know! Just find a fucking job to earn money! I don't give a shit what is it!" Pein shouted. The others blinked. "Okay." they said. And went back to sleep.

Later that morning they looked at the newspaper for available jobs. This is what they choose. They might change it when they don't like it:

Hidan- a church priest

Pein- a person who gives piercing and tattoos

Konan- a teacher

Sasori- a woodshop teacher. (YOU KNOW! A DUDE THAT MAKE CHAIRS AND OTHER STUFF AND TEACHES!)

Deidara- a artist

Kakuzu- none

Tobi- none

Itachi- a spy (XD)

(Kakuzu and Tobi didn't pick a job yet… Or did they? We don't know. XD)

I am gonna end it here… Wait for the next chapter! YAY! MORE MAYHEM!!! XD! READ AND REVIEW! Please so I can update faster!


End file.
